While You Were Out
by Toitsu Dragoness of Unity
Summary: The race is over, and everyone is heading home. It's Aikka's last chance to admit his true feelings for Molly. Can he do it in time? Or loose her forever? MA


SEQUEL TIME! Sequel to all my loyal fans of While I Was Out. Here is "While You Were Out"

Summary: The ultimate race is over, everyone is going home. It's Aikka's last chance to admit his true feelings for Molly. Can he do it before he losses her forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star-Racers

Warning: A bit of OOC major kissing! WOOT! Mild cussing, rated T for a reason people!

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. It made me feel very special, and thanks Rambie for correcting my grammar, which I am bad at.

Molly yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked out and noticed the sun had just risen. "Great I win the hardest race in the universe, and I don't even get to sleep in," she mumbled, throwing off the blankets.

Yes, finally it was over. The Great Race of Oban had finally ended in the earth team's victory. Molly, know discovered to be Eva, was facing yet another day of everyone saying they knew it was Eva all along and listening to Rick say about thirty different stories from his days of babysitting her as a baby.

It was so embarrassing and even worse when Prince Aikka was there to listen to the stories. Rick seemed to be the only one not bothered by Molly's boyfriend; everyone else either glared at him or just ignored him. Don Wei took him aside to give the boy a long talk.

"Oh that's right," Molly said, jumping up and hurrying to get dressed. "I'm going out today." It would be her last chance till tomorrow to see Aikka. And she intended to say goodbye the best way she could without crying on him.

Just the thought that she would go back to earth, where she did not feel she belonged anymore was heart breaking. Molly would rather go with Aikka then go back to earth. Only problem was she had a father who would scream she was too young to be cruising the galaxy with a boy. Even Rick would say no, and he was like a big brother who let his little sister get away with everything under the sun. Okay, perhaps not sex and drugs but everything else.

Molly smiled as she pulled on the dress Serena had given her. A deep red one with gold going around it completely and with a gold belt and ruby necklace with a gold chain, the outfit was complete. She wore it on her first date with the prince; she intended to wear it on her last.

"My last date with Aikka," Molly mumbled, feeling tears build up around the edges of her eyes. The thought was horrible. She really did not want to leave Aikka; she would give up anything to be with him forever. But she was only fifteen. She was too young to marry without a parent or guardian's consent and Don Wei would have a heart attack if she asked him if she could marry Aikka.

Besides that, she didn't know if Aikka really loved her that much. I mean, she knew he loved her, but she had no clue if he would want to spend the rest of his life with her. She knew she did, but its not like guys just say these things one day out of the blue. Anyways, Aikka was a prince, a prince of an entire planet. He probably had girls cuing up to marry him.

"EVA," called Don, knocking on her door. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Truth was she was only grounded for two months instead of eternity as if she thought she would be. Don Wei seemed too happy at the fact that he did not lose Eva to ground her for too long. And they won.

Molly raced from her room and looked towards the door, seeing an all too familiar pair of handsome blue eyes set into a just as handsome tanned face. "AIKKA!" She jumped over the railing, and slid down the banister, landing neatly on the ground in front of her boyfriend. "Hiya. Ready?"

"As always," he said offering his arm to the girl. Molly, smiling pleasantly, slid her arm into his and they were off.

"Romantic isn't it," chuckled Rick, packing some of his CDs into his bag. "I never see her as happy as when she's with that prince."

Jordon, however, took the negative path. "He's annoying, just waiting for the right moment to strike."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Jordon, he's a respectful prince from another planet, he's not about to jump into her pants."

"She'd jump into his," Koji supplied, making both mechanics and Rick burst out laughing. This did not comfort Don Wei or Jordon who seemed to think it was their duty as father and self-appointed big brother to make sure Molly did not have any fun.

"You two are sick," Jordon informed them. "I can't believe you thought that."

"You were thinking it," muttered Rick, rolling his eyes. "In more description probably."

"SHUT UP!"

Don sighed. "Well, at least tomorrow we'll be gone, and Eva will be away from that boy." Rick shook his head, watching the racing manager walk away. Did he even have a clue?

'More than likely no, I'm suicidal to do this,' Rick mused, thinking back to the conversation he had had with the prince the other day.

_(Other day)_

_Rick sighed as he walked through the Market place, intending to get a new bag. He had somehow gathered more stuff while away from earth and needed another bag. Molly, better known as Eva now, was back at the hanger, having a fight with her father about the two months of grounding she now faced._

_As Rick looked into one shop, hoping to find bags he sighed, seeing it was a jewelry store. With a lot of rings and necklaces and tons of bracelets. There was a pretty set of earrings Rick noticed. They looked like they would go perfectly with Molly's ruby necklace. 'I'll get that for her birthday,' Rick decided, walking into the shop._

_He picked up the earrings and turned to the counter. To his utter surprise, he found Prince Aikka, taking red ring case from the owner of the shop. "Well, speak of the devil's boyfriend," laughed Rick. "I was just thinking about Eva."_

_Aikka jumped and turned around, just as shocked to find Rick there. "Oh, hello." He bowed to the older man. "I was just retrieving a ring I ordered. Why are you here?"_

"_Getting a present for Eva's birthday," Rick explained, holding up the pair of earrings. "Hey, hold on while I pay for these okay."_

_A few minutes later, the two men were out of the jewelry shop and headed back down the rows and rows of shops. Rick, the observant person he was, noticed that Aikka's fingers couldn't stay still, as though eh was nervous. Thinking it was best to strike up a casual conversation, Rick said, "So, excited to be going home?"_

"_To a point," the Naurasian prince sighed._

"_Going to miss Eva?"_

"_Yes," admitted the teen. "In fact, this ring is for her, do you think she'll like it?" He offered the ring case to Rick, who took it and opened it._

_Rick whistled, seeing a beautiful thin gold band holding in place a sparkling diamond. "Now if I didn't know better, I'd say this was an engagement ring." He handed the ring back to Aikka, who took it, his face red._

"_It is, I heard the Earth people have a similar custom to my people. We give rings to a person we wish to marry. I just need to ask her now."_

_Rick stared at the boy next to him. He was not even legally an adult on Earth, and he was already thinking of marriage! Geeze, some kids go through childhood too fast. "You're kidding right? How old are you?"_

"_About fifteen in Earth years. But on my planet, it is custom to be married at the age of sixteen," explained Aikka. "And I'm to turn sixteen in five months, but…" He voice trailed off without finishing his sentence._

"_But you won't be able to see Eva after tomorrow," finished Rick, seeing the boy's dilemma. "You do realize her father will throw a fit."_

_They turned into a restaurant to eat lunch. After ordering their meals and drinks, they continued to conversation. "I know very well Jordon and Don Wei do not approve of me because my people were alliances with Earth's enemies. Nevertheless, we are not anymore. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Molly…"  
__  
"Eva," corrected Rick._

"_I still call her Molly, she doesn't seem to mind at all," Aikka admitted. "But I mean what I say. Perhaps you could talk to Don Wei. Could you possibly convince him to at least consider letting me wed his daughter?" His voice had a pleading note in it that Rick could not refuse._

"_Okay kid, I'll talk to Don Wei about this. But do not expect too much. He's already having a fit because Eva been dancing around yelling she won, she won, over and over again just to tick him off."_

_Aikka laughed. "That sounds like my princess."_

(Back to the present)

The sun had begun to set. And as it set, we find out two lovebirds walking on the beach hand in hand. "I'm going to miss this place," Molly said, looking out at the water. "I've been away from Earth so long, I feel a stranger on my own planet."

"As will I," Aikka said, looking at Molly against the view of the ocean. The sky was red, making it the girl look even more beautiful. "You look very lovely tonight."

Molly smiled at him. "Thanks. You know, I never get tired of you calling my lovely."

"I never tire of you calling me handsome," Aikka countered, kissing her cheek. He had one hand in his pocket, fingering the ring case. He was determined to ask her now, before the night was up.

"So how is Serena and Canaan doing?" asked Molly, unaware of her boyfriend's intentions.

"Serena won't be quiet. She is crying that she will miss you and Canaan is yelling about not being able to concentrate with Serena's crying," Aikka replied, smiling slightly. "It will be very lonely without you."

Molly nodded, walking a little closer to Aikka. It was getting windy. "Yeah. I'll miss you." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling. "Promise to call me or send me letters every week."

"Molly…" Aikka gathered up his courage. He would do this. He could! He was a prince, a prince never showed fear, he was never afraid to face anything. "I want to talk to you about something." He tightened his hold on the ring case in his pocket.

Molly blinked, looking up at her boyfriend. "Aikka, are you okay? You look red."

"Molly I-"

"**_WHAT! EVA!"_**

Molly winced at the volume of her father's shouts. "Crap. Listen, I'd better head back. Dad sounds pissed and I need to pack." She wrapped her arms around Aikka, and pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she said when the kiss broke. "Come see me off tomorrow?"

"Of course," Aikka replied, hugging her. "You can count of it."

Molly slid out of his embrace and raced off. Aikka waved at her as she disappeared into the distance. When he was sure she was gone, the dignified prince began punching himself in the head and shouting every curse word he could think of.

"I'M A RETARDED IDIOT! I COULDN'T EVEN ASK HER!" Furious at himself, Aikka stalked back to his hanger, and slammed his door shut. Serena sighed when she heard him banging his head against the wall.

"He missed his chance," she said to Canaan, who nodded.

(Earth Hanger)

Molly entered the hanger to find Stan, Koji, and Jordon watching two images inside Don Wei's office. The girl looked to the three guys, her facial expression asking the hell was going on.

"What the hell are they arguing about now," Molly asked, angry. "Those bastards totally interrupted my date! And Aikka was about to ask me something!"

Jordon shook his head as the door slammed open and Rick stormed out. "YOU CAN'T CONTROL HER LIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!"

"OH, LIKE YOU JUST KNEW THAT MOLLY WAS EVA WHEN SHE CAME TO YOU!" Rick roared walking over to Molly. "COME ON!" He grabbed her upper arm and dragged the girl up to where Don Wei stood. He stopped and pointed at her. "Do you love Prince Aikka?"

"Yes," Molly said, confused. "More than anything. Why?"

Rick turned back to Don, glaring. "SEE? YOU WANT TO RUIN THIS?"

"I WON'T LET SOME SPACE PRINCE TAKE HER! END OF DISCUSSION!" The manager turned and walked back into his office, slamming the door shut.

Rick stood there, breathing hard, his face set in a glare even behind his sunglasses.

Molly stared at him, confused. "Um…what's going on?"

"NOTHING! JUST GO PACK," Rick yelled, storming into his room. As his door slammed shut, silence fell. After a minute, Molly spoke up.

"Why do I feel as though I am in the middle of this fight?"

"Cause you are honey," Stan muttered, heading to his room to pack. "Just go pack."

Soon, a very confused Molly was left standing alone in silence. After another minute of musing, she turned and walking into her room.

"OH GOD! THIS WILL TAKE FOREVER TO PACK!"

(Dream)

_Eva blinked as she looked around. A minute ago, she had been suspended in darkness, now she stood in a fancy dress in the middle of a ballroom and apparently at the center of attention._

"_Don't worry about the crowd, just dance," a voice whispered in her ear. Eva turned her head to see Prince Aikka smiling at her. He was wearing a very handsome suit like those princes wore in her old fairy tales._

"_Okay," she whispered back. The music started and Aikka took the lead. Eva could not help but blush. This felt so nice, so great. She was safe in Aikka's arms as they danced together in perfect sync._

_She gave a soft sigh of content and looked up at Aikka. He gave her a smile that melted her heart. Their lips met. People around them began to clap and cheer loudly._

"_LONG LIVE KING AIKKA AND QUEEN EVA," cheered the crowd._

'_Queen?' Eva looked at her left hand, shocked to find a weeding ring resting comfortably on her ring finger. It was gold and sparkled in the light cast by the crystal chandlers._

"_NO! I REFUSE TO ALLOW THIS," screamed Don Wei's voice. The happy atmosphere suddenly disappeared. Aikka's smiling face, warm embrace, and loving kiss disappeared all at once. The people disappeared slowly, their soundless cheers evaporating with them. Soon, Eva was left in complete darkness in her regular clothes, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Aikka…AIKKA!"_

(Real world)

"AIKKA!" Molly sat up, screaming and trashing. She yelped as the blankets tangled around her and she tumbled from the bed. "Ouch," she whispered, tears flowing from her eyes. The dream felt so vivid, so real. She loved it. Aikka's gentle touch and loving kiss, how he lead her confidently around the dance floor.

"Stupid dad, ruining my dream," Molly mumbled, getting up. The sun was rising slowly. More tears poured out of her eyes. This would be the last time she ever saw Aikka. Her prince. The thought made her heart hurt as if someone was stabbing it through with a really long, jagged knife and twisting it around and around.

She put a hand over said organ, wiping the tears away with the other hand. "I won't cry when we say goodbye," she said aloud. "I won't cry when we say goodbye…" She buried her face in her hands and cried. "I won't cry then, I'll cry now."

An hour later, someone knocked on the door. Molly hurriedly wiped away her tears and got up. "Come in," she called calmly, pulling on a shirt.

Don Wei entered. He cast a look at her disheveled appearance, and red eyes. "Eva, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you for getting this far and to the end. And for never giving up. And I want to personally apologize again for not noticing who you were to start with."

Molly smiled and nodded. "Its okay dad, I forgive you." She picked up her bag and threw it at him. He barely caught it. "Now, be a nice dad and carry my bag."

"We're leaving in two hours, get to the ship," he told her.

Molly nodded, and grabbed her other bag. Hell was real, and it was on this planet right now. Leaving Aikka would be hell.

Bottling up her sorrow, Molly put on a smile and left her room once and for all. She would never return to this planet. Earth was her permanent destination in less than three hours.

"Ready to go little mouse," Rick asked, watching her ride the rail down to the first floor.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm really going to miss this place."

"You said that when we went for ice cream when you were three. They were closing the ice cream shop, and we got the last scopes of ice cream from the place before the owner put up the closed sign, remember," asked Rick. "Oh course, when we got home and your parents returned you ran to them, crying that you ice cream shop ran away."

"RICK BE QUIET," yelled Molly, as Jordon, Koji, and Stan laughed.

After thirty minutes, they left the hanger forever, their stuff packed, and already being loaded onto the ship that would take them home.

Molly sighed at she looked at the ship. A lot of others were there around their ship, ready to take others home. Molly smiled when she noticed Aikka's ship was two away from hers. The Naurasian Prince was standing there, looking around for someone. Forgetting that Don Wei was talking to her, she dropped her bag and ran towards Aikka. "AIKKA!"

Aikka smiled when he saw her. He grabbed her in a tight hug when she ran into his arms, and spun her around. "Molly! My princess."

Molly laughed, and hugged him back, planting a kiss on his cheek. She felt a burden lift from her shoulders and s great sorrow lift from her heart as she stood there in Aikka's embrace.

Don Wei and the rest of the group watched their little exchange. When Aikka looked to Rick, he nodded. The prince pulled Molly away and disappeared from sight.

"What was that," demanded Don Wei.

"He's asking if it's alright to propose to Molly," Rick scowled, grabbing Molly's bag from Don and picking her other one up. "You might not give your blessing, but I will."

Don Wei sighed as Rick walked off to talk to Serena, who he had become a good friend of since Molly started dating Aikka. "He's kidding right? As if my daughter Eva would say yes! She's only fifteen!"

(With Aikka and Eva)

"What's up," Molly asked as Aikka dragged her behind the ships where it was much quieter. "You said you had something to ask me."

'I can do this,' Aikka said to himself. He sighed and pulled out the ring case. "Oh my planet it is custom to give a girl you wish to wed a ring. I believe out races share this custom." He opened the box to reveal the ring.

Molly's eyes widened as she stared at the ring. "Oh my god," was all that came out. "Oh my god, Aikka…" Tears appeared around the edges of her eyes.

Aikka reached out and pulled the shocked girl to him. "I want to live my life with you, Eva of Earth, my princess."

Molly gave a yell of happiness and hugged him back, nodding. "Of course!" Aikka laughed and swung her around. When they stopped the two locked lips.

"And hold it right there," a voice said.

The two broke apart and turned, shocked, to see Serena and Rick, both holding cameras and taking picture after picture.

"RICK! SERENA!"

People looked up, silence falling as two teen raced after two adults, both of whom were laughing and holding their cameras high in the air, waving them around for effect.

"I take it she said yes," Koji said, dropping his bag and running over to stop Aikka and Molly from murdering their adult friends. Stan ran off to help Koji and Canaan.

Don Wei was left, watching his daughter and possibly future son-in-law chasing after the x-pilot and mischievous healer. 'What am I going to do?'

For obvious reasons, Serena and Rick convinced the pilots to wait a bit while they decided on a few things. The question was whether to have Aikka come to Earth, or have Molly go to Naurasia. And the question still remained because Don Wei had yet to give any word on whether he approved or disapproved.

"He's probably upset because I get out of my two month groundation," Molly said, leaning against Aikka as she sat on the cool grass.

"He might not give blessing, what then," asked Jordon. He finally gave up after Rick pulled him aside and gave him what sounded like a calm talk. But which happened to not be a calm talk, since Jordon was trying to hide a limp from a very, very sore shin.

"I don't care, he forgot about me after he left me at that damn school," Molly mumbled.

Aikka reached up and gently brushed back her bangs, kissing her forehead. "You do care my princess, he is your father."

Molly sighed, and shook her head. "How much longer will they hold the ships?" She knew everyone could tell how much she wanted her father's blessing. She was a fifteen-year-old girl who had just found her father again. To have him disown her over a wedding was a horrible thing no woman, no matter how old, should face.

"Three hours," replied Rick, looking at his watch.

"And by then we'll have the perfect plan for where you'll go for your wedding," a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Don Wei walking over, a smile on his face.

Molly jumped up and ran to her father, hugging him. "THANK YOU DADDY!"

Don Wei smiled and gave his daughter a pat on the back. "Anything for you. I figure I owe you big time for leaving you all those years ago. I'll start with helping with the wedding."

"Sir, we'll take over the throne for Naurasia," explained Aikka.

"Then we'll go to your planet my boy," Don Wei proclaimed. "We all will. Now, all we have to do is get that bitch of a sister of mine to come out into space with us, and grab your uncle and cousins."

"DAD!"

"What? It's a wedding, you need both families there!"

That is how the first day of being engaged went for Eva and Aikka. And we can all say that it would be hell when Prince Aikka returned with the news that he was engaged to an earth girl. Oh well, that is for the next installment meant of "While I Was Out" Series.

Look for "While We Were Out". Um, ideas, reviews, thoughts, hell, hellos. Don't care, review.


End file.
